Star's Story
by Shiningdarkness24
Summary: Star is a mysterious young lady with power over darkness,and with a new enamy rising what new advensure is about to take place?COUPLES:Sonamy, Knuxouge, Tailsmo, Vecilla, Chaream, EspioxOC FIRST STORY
1. Chapter 1

**The adventures of Star**

"Finally I've created a supper weapon!", exclaimed a figure in the shadows. "I wonder if it's done loading Nazo's data?"

**MEANWHILE**…

"Let's go see what's up with egghead, he always attacks on Friday but it's already Saturday." "Yeah you're right Sonic."Said an orange fox.

**LATER IN A EGG SHAPED BASE**

"Hmm only 90% but might as well test her abilities." He opened the case helped a cat out. The cat was black, she had a white muzzle and she also had white on the tip of her tail. She wore a white jumpsuit too. "Come on Star let's test your ablates so we can get you into more fasnable chouths." As they walked towards the training room Star thought "_So my name is Star. I like it._ But before she think about anything else her gray eyes winded as she stood in awe at the training room.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**…

"Uh Sonic I think his base isn't in Green hill zone." "I think so to Knuckles." "Let's go check the area around Westopolis." "Good idea Tails!"

**LATER**…

"Good job Star!" "Thanks but what is your name?" "Oh my apologies Star my name is DR. EGGMAN!" "Got any more questions?" "Yeah umm why do I have wings and can I go change?" "You have wings because you are a winged spieses and yes you can go change."

**MEANWHILE**…

"Wow egghead really needs to work on his camouflage." Sonic stated as he looked at the egg shaped base with Eggman's logo on it. "I bet it leads underground!" "Your right Tails, it must lead underground!"

**MEANWHILE**…

Star stepped out of the changing room. She wore a dark purple tank top, a lavender jacket, white pants and socks, purple high heels, a grey belt, and white fingerless gloves with purple rings. "Hmm something is missing… AHA!" "You need something to keep that beautiful white hair out of your face!" "You're right maybe I could use a ribbon a black one perhaps?" "Yes, Metal Amy!" Metal Amy flew in. She was a pink hedgehog robot. She wore a red metal dress, red metal boots, and white metal gloves."Yes Master?" "Metal Amy do you have a black ribbon?" "Yes I do." "Can Star have it?" "Certainly Master." As soon Star put the ribbon in her hair so she could see out of her right eye the base shock violently. "What happened!" "Get out of here Star!" "Head towards Westopolis it's not too far away!" "Use this tunnel to get away; it will take far away so in case something bad happens." "OK" "Good Luck!" As soon as she entered the tunnel another blast shook the building she started to run along the path her long white hair flying behind her.

**MEANWHLE**…

"Come on Sonic Were almost to the bottom!" "We can blow this base to bits Tails!" "Hey guys can I hit the self destruct button!" "Sure Knuckles!"

**LATER**…

As Star surfaced from the tunnel she heard a large boom and as turned her head she gasped in horror as the base blew up. She then backed up ran to Westopolis

**

* * *

**

WRTER'S NOTE

Okay here is everyone's age:

Star: 18

Sonic: 18

Tails: 14

Knuckles: 18

Amy: 16

Cosmo: 14

Cream: 14

Espio: 18

Charmy: 14

Vector: 35

Vanilla: 35

Rouge: 19

BTW: this is my story if you have any tips or tricks they would be apreceated!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I got a review. So anonymous reviewer here is chapter two!

As Star entered Westopolis a green hedgehog of the name Scourge walked up to her. "Hey wanna have some fun baby?" "Leave me alone." said Star. She tried to get away but Scourge grabbed her shoulder. "No one says no to Scourge." He then punched her into unconsciousness. Luckily three smoke bomb shurikens exploded in his face. A figure them picked the unconscious girl up leaped into the distance.

"Oh look she's waking up!" Star opened her eyes to find she was facing a large green croc, a hyper bee, a purple chameleon, and a motherly rabbit. "Are you okay dear?" Star nodded her head. "Well that's good oh, I'm Vanilla this Charmy, Vector, and Espio." "My name is Star." "That's nice now get some rest I'll wake you up for supper." She then drifted into a deep sleep.

"Hey wake up…I SAID WAKE UP!" "I'm up so what do you want?" She stared at Charmy and a rabbit, younger than Vanilla might be her daughter. "C'mon my mom made dinner and it's sushi!" Charmy sighted and said, "That's Cream for you."As we walked towards the dining room the phone rang "Hello rabbit residence who is this?" "Vanilla this is Sonic we're coming over something really bad has happened Kay bye." That hedgehog…I bet he'll be here in three, two, one… "Guys take a look at this!" Sonic held out a green chaos emerald but, oh something was wrong with it very wrong its color was missing "Its power is gone." An albino bat, red enchilada, orange fox, pink hedgehog, and a plant like creature entered the cottage. "What is going on!" Everyone turned to face the pissed cat. "Who is she?" "This is Star." "Star this is Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Cosmo." A stomach rumbled. "Can we go eat the sushi before it rots guys?" Everyone laughed. "Sure Vector sure."

Sonic and Tails stared each other down. The blue blur questioned younger fox, "Are you ready for this?" The fox nodded his head as Star sighted. The whole reason for this was a brownie, a brownie because they were one brownie short and they both wanted the brownie. Knuckles started counting down. "Three two one go!" The two brothers rushed to grab the brownie but tails came out on top. He gobbled up the brownie as he hi-fived his best friend. "C'mon lets go Knuckie, Silver and Tikal are waiting." She dragged her boyfriend out of the house. "We should get going too Tails." He nodded in agreement. "Can I come too?" "Sure, Cosmo, sure."

He sighed; they were trying to decide were Star should spend the night. Vanilla's house had no guest rooms nor did the chaotic dective agency. He thought for a second and said, "She can sleep in my bed." She turned around and said, "Are you sure that's okay with you?" He nodded his head. She blushed and said thanks. Then Vanilla sent them off to the chaotic dective agency.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay two more reviews! So it's time to get on with the story!

* * *

Star woke up to the smell of something delicious, something scrumptious, so good only a professional chief could make. So she got up, but as she put on her clothes she noticed some wings on her back. They were black angel wings, about shoulder length; the only thing really odd was when she put on her jacket the wings disappeared. But she forgot about that when she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. "What the heck is going on!" The kitchen was covered in smoke, Espio and Charmy were covered in some kind of goop, and Cream looked as she would explode. "What were you thinking when you put popcorn in the cake!" Espio got up wiped the goop off his face and spoke, "Well I can answer one of those questions so Star as you can see we are baking a cake." "I thought popcorn would help it rise." Cream dropped to her knees. "I'm surrounded by idiots!" Star walked over to the boys. "Clean up and them we can talk got it?" They nodded their heads yes in fear what would happen if they said no.

"So let me get this straight you bet Vector's most prized position on a cake!" They nodded their heads in shame. "Ok let's think positive, we can bake a better cake than Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Tails before five o'clock; right?" They all nodded their heads as they yelled, "Right!" Star opened a very large cookbook. "How about a vanilla cake?" Everyone agreed right away vanilla was the best kind of cake for Vanilla. Charmy got the pots and pans, Espio started on the icing, and Star and Cream started on the batter. All had fun with laughter while they poured the batter and even more fun Star asked, "Where's Vector?" Charmy answered with glee, "He's with Vanilla silly!" Star stood dumbstruck until the timer rung out with a shrill ring; Espio whizzed past taking the warm cake out of the oven being very careful while doing so. Cream got the icing and with the help of her friends iced the cake. When they were done Charmy yelled, "Crap!" There was only ten minutes until five o'clock. Panic quickly filled the room but, before they could break out in song, Espio spoke out and said, "How about Cream and Charmy fly the cake to Vanilla's?" Everyone stopped panicking, looked at Espio and gave him a smile. "That's a great idea Espio!" Thus they got to work. Cream and Charmy picked up the cake and flew out the door at top speed! Star and Espio then followed them quickly as possible.

Star saw Vanilla's place in the distance and seven minutes to go! When they reached their destination they had five minutes to go but star wasn't worried, until she couldn't spot Cream, Charmy, and the cake. "Espio how long until five?" "Uhh three minutes; why?" "Cream, Charmy, and the cake aren't here." Espio looked down and sighed "Dear Chaos, are they having a make out session!"

(Somewhere in the forest)

"Dang it Charmy they're probably thinking we're having a make out session!" Now Charmy was about to doze off but, this statement caught his attention just in time. "Huh wait, eww that's gross what is with their adultish minds!" She sighed and thought, _"At least I prevented him from dropping the cake."_

(At Vanilla's house)

"Hey Espio look, it's them!" The two mobians rushed to help get the cake inside. Once they got in the front yard they heard them counting down

Well that's all for today… Or not? The only way to decide is by reviews! …. I'm not that mean to leave you guys hanging; am I? Ok I'll stop wasting guys' time. On with the story!

"Five, four, three, two, one!" As they said one Espio, Star, Cream, Charmy, and their cake burst through the door. "Are we late?" The grandfather clock struck five times. "Guess that answers my question." "Shh she's at the front of the front yard!" "Amy get the cakes ready, everyone else hide!" Star hid next to Rouge behind the couch, and began to watch vanilla walk over to the cakes. The motherly rabbit took one slice of Star's vanilla cake and only half of a slice of Rouge's strawberry cake. Once Vanilla entered the living room everyone jumped up and yelled surprise! Then they all had fun and ate cake.

Okay time to answer the reviews

**

* * *

**

Nicolas: Can you tell me the username of your friend? I'd love to read his/her stories! P.s. I'll try to be better on spell check. ;)

**Just gonna pop in for a sec: glad you liked the brownie part, and Espio did say Star could sleep in his bed but, not at the same time. I wouldn't be that mean to star! ; 3**

**That's all for this chapter folks! Don't forget to R&R! ; 3**


End file.
